The present disclosure herein relates to a water jet massage apparatus, and more particularly, to a water jet massage apparatus for jetting water including bubbles to a human body to obtain a massage effect.
Generally, showers installed in public bathing facilities include a head in which a plurality of spray holes are formed in a housing defining a water storage space. Recently, showers that have a single spray hole for spraying a water jet including bubbles to provide a massage effect are being widely used.
A related-art water jet massage shower sprays water at a higher water pressure compared to a typical shower, while the water jet massage shower can provide a massage effect at a certain water pressure using a drop of a water pressure by bubbles in a water jet.
Recently, various kinds of shower apparatuses for massaging specific body parts such as neck, back, leg, and foot, as well as underwater massage shower apparatuses such as bathe pools, are being developed.